1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capping apparatus for an ink-jet printhead, and more particularly, to a capping apparatus which includes a vent path to connect to the outside a space in which a printhead of an ink-jet cartridge is sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carrier which receives an ink-jet cartridge and reciprocates along a guide rod is provided in an ink-jet printer. The carrier reciprocates along the guide rod during printing. However, during a standby mode or when the carrier is not used for a long time, the carrier is moved to a service station provided at one side of the guide rod. In this case, the printhead of the ink-jet cartridge is sealed with a cap so as to prevent drying of ink in the nozzles, and contamination from dust.
However, when the printhead is sealed with the cap, when ambient temperature increases, the pressure in a sealed space formed between the printhead and the cap increases. Thus, the meniscus of the nozzles of the printhead is destroyed by the increased pressure in the sealed space, and printing quality deteriorates.
To solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,184 discloses a universal cap 10 which seals a printhead (not shown) and has a vent path to connect a sealed space to the outside.
Referring to FIG. 1, a sealing lip 12 is positioned on a cap body 11. The sealing lip 12 forms a sealed space between the sealing lip 12 and the printhead while surrounding nozzles (not shown) of the printhead. In addition, although not shown, a groove is formed on the cap body 11 to which the sealing lip 12 is attached. The groove serves as a vent path and one end of the groove passes through the cap body 11 and connects the sealed space to the outside.
However, the universal cap 10 has a structure in which the sealing lip 12 is attached to the cap body 11. This structure is complicated, and thus it is difficult to manufacture the universal cap 10. Further, the area in which where the sealing lip 12 is attached to the cap body 11 is small. Thus, when the universal cap 10 is used for a long time, the sealing lip 12 may be detached from the cap body 11, and sealing of the printhead cannot be smoothly performed.